


Pandémonium

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il dresse la liste, il ne sait jamais trop ce qui relève vraiment de sa responsabilité et ce qui aurait de toute façon tourné au vinaigre s’ils avaient choisi un autre bouc émissaire... (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandémonium

Depuis quelques jours, il a commencé à en tenir le compte et il se demande si ça en valait la peine. S’il en valait la peine. Dans une sorte d’instinct primaire, il n’arrive pas tout à fait à se persuader du contraire et ça ne l’empêche pas de dormir – ça, en revanche, ça lui a coûté quelques heures de sommeil. Il se dit que son sentiment de culpabilité devrait concerner les dommages collatéraux, pas leur effet sur lui, mais il n’a jamais été très doué pour se culpabiliser outre mesure. Il a souvent trouvé quelque chose ou quelqu’un à blâmer et il faut admettre, en toute objectivité, que ça n’a jamais été très compliqué : il est parti avec une mise de départ plutôt basse et une donne relativement cafouilleuse.

Cette fois, cependant, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait vraiment pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher Michael d’ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Son frère a toujours eu la tête dure, ça lui a valu pendant quelques années une gamme variée de punitions allant de l’interdiction de sortir de sa chambre à la raclée pure et simple quand Lincoln ne savait plus quoi faire de lui. Ca n’arrivait pas si souvent, Michael était assez intelligent pour obtenir le plus souvent en douceur ce qu’il voulait, mais ça s’est produit à quelques reprises. Puis les choses se sont tassées et ils se sont installés et engoncés dans leurs rôles respectifs : il s’attirait les emmerdes, son frère l’en sortait non sans le regarder de haut. Jusqu’à ce que ça aille si loin que Michael quitte son rôle. Ce qu’il a fait avec l’entêtement et la méthode qu’il peut mettre en toute chose et... eh bien, il a déclenché un bordel que Lincoln n’aurait pu créer même s’il l’avait voulu.

Tout ça, ce sont les actes de Michael. Il n’en est pas moins responsable. Il l’a élevé. Il s’est foutu dans cette situation. Il a été piégé, oui, mais il ne peut se défaire de l’idée qu’il a été piégé parce qu’il y avait _matière_ à le piéger. Personne n’a eu l’idée d’essayer de faire accuser de meurtre son sage petit frère, ou Veronica, ou l’espèce de guignol avec qui elle était fiancée.

Il y a eu Bob, le gardien. Quand il dresse la liste, il ne sait jamais trop ce qui relève vraiment de sa responsabilité et ce qui aurait de toute façon tourné au vinaigre s’ils avaient choisi un autre bouc émissaire, mais il y a sans conteste eu Bob, le gardien. Il se demande s’il est naïf au point d’avoir sincèrement pensé que T-Bag laisserait le type s’en tirer à si bon compte. Que Michael l’ait cru est une chose : Michael n’est pas très au fait de la nature humaine, en particulier dans un environnement hostile. Mais lui est plus averti et il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si tout au fond, il ne se doutait pas que T-Bag allait faire un truc comme ça – parce qu’aussi répugnante que lui soit l’idée, c’était la solution la plus sûre. Il ne peut pas non plus s’empêcher de penser qu’Abruzzi le savait également ; c’est un maffioso, ce n’est pas comme s’il était un enfant de choeur.

Bob le gardien lui fait penser aux victimes qu’il ne connaît pas encore. Celles que T-Bag sèmera sur sa route maintenant qu’ils sont dehors. Il était en piteux état lorsqu’ils se sont séparés, mais aucun journal, aucune télé n’a annoncé qu’il était mort ou avait été capturé. Et il ne pense pas que Bagwell tiendra bien longtemps sans retomber dans ses travers sinistres.

Il y a Sara Tancredi, qui croit que Michael l’a sauvée d’une journée infernale... encore plus infernale que celle qu’elle a vécue. Il se demande ce que penserait la jeune femme si elle savait comment, pourquoi, par qui la révolte a éclaté dans les murs de la prison, ce jour-là. Et il ne veut pas savoir comment Michael s’y est pris pour la convaincre de laisser la porte de l’infirmerie ouverte ni ce que cela risque de lui coûter. Il en a une assez bonne idée, il n’a pas besoin d’en avoir la confirmation.

LJ... Il n’arrive pas à penser plus loin, il n’arrive pas à penser tout court, en réalité. Il croyait que garder le gamin à une certaine distance ne serait pas plus mal pour lui, mais il faut croire qu’il a sous-estimé le rayon d’action de son pouvoir de nuisance. Il sent encore les poignets menottés de son fils au creux de sa main, son bras lui fait mal d’avoir essayé de le soulever de vive force, et il déglutit plusieurs fois pour essayer de chasser la boule dans sa gorge. Ce n’est pas un franc succès. Il garde les yeux sur la route, parce que finir dans le décor n’arrangera rien.

Ce qui l’amène à Lisa et à son mari, qu’il considérait également comme un guignol, soit dit en passant. Ca en dit long sur lui, songe-t-il, que les ex-femmes de sa vie finissent fiancées ou mariées avec des types qu’il considère comme des guignols. Et mortes.

Veronica. Pour être honnête, il n’a pas vraiment de souvenirs de la façon dont ça s’est passé. C’est sans doute le genre de choses qui devraient être gravées dans sa mémoire, mais il ne se souvient plus où il était, ni s’il ce qu’il éprouvait à lui parler de nouveau. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c’est son exclamation étonnée, étouffée, dans le téléphone portable, le bruit assourdi de trois coups de feu, suivi du bruit des pas de Michael et de la sensation de la main de Michael se posant avec hésitation sur son épaule. Il a eu l’impression de tomber, et il se demande si ce n’est pas exactement ce qui s’est produit.

Et il y a Michael.

Michael dort à côté de lui, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, le menton enfoncé dans le col de son blouson. Ce n’est pas vraiment _son_ blouson mais considérant les événements des dernières semaines, l’appropriation illicite de vêtements est la dernière de leurs préoccupations. Il a donné l’itinéraire à Lincoln et il dort depuis l’instant où la voiture a recommencé à rouler. Pas de problème pour trouver le sommeil. Linc se demande si c’est l’épuisement qui a eu raison de lui ou si son cerveau a méthodiquement analysé les données pour en arriver à la conclusion qu’il doit prendre du repos tant que c’est possible. Le fait est qu’il dort et que c’est un sommeil paisible. Ca ne durera certainement pas, mais pour l’instant, tout ce qui compte à ses yeux, c’est d’avoir volé son frère à la chaise électrique. Au diable les conséquences.

Michael dort à côté de lui, et Linc pense que si quelqu’un comme lui a tout fichu en l’air, a sacrifié tant de personnes et tant de choses, c’est qu’il doit effectivement en valoir la peine, et qu’il a plutôt intérêt, cette fois, à ne pas tout foirer.

FIN


End file.
